Trails to Follow
by sweet-feisty-wind-vixon
Summary: Harry and his sister in all but blood, Hermione, moved to Washington, Forks. There he meets a man by the name of Charlie Swan. Could this be a beautiful relationship between him and the man or will other obstacles force him to do something tragic?


**Hello my lovely readers,**

** Yes I haven't really updated in a long time I know. I blame school, lol. Anyways this fic here is my new story that I hope will do me justice in writing. I like reading Twilight but I also like reading Harry Potter. I even read a couple of them in a crossover and I loved them. I have a couple of favorites but I forgot the titles lol. Anyways here is the summary and disclaimer. I hope you guy's enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Summary: I never given to thought of dying. Until recently, dying seem like a peaceful way to go. War had changed me. Changed me in a way that I became shy, quiet, and reclusive. Only my dear sister Hermione could get me to talk. I lost the feeling of hope. Why was there a war to even begin with? Grindlewald started it all, Voldemort tried and I managed to end it before he become what everyone feared. Now me and Hermione, now Mi-Mi, moved to a small town in Forks, Washington. In hopes of getting some peace after nearly getting killed so many times. What will I find in little Forks? Love or heartbreak?**

* * *

It was on a cloudy day when Harry and his sister figure, Hermione, when they finally managed to get off the plane and into the small building of the airport. He narrowed his eyes and nearly shrank into his sister when the crowds started closing in on him. He flinched when Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, looking at him in concern. Ever since the war ended, Death Eaters that managed to escape when Voldemort had died disappeared without a trace. Auror's were adamant about doing a search party to arrest a couple of death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry clinched his fist and bit his knuckles to keep from screaming out. That bitch had messed up with everything. She killed his godfather and nearly killed Hermione when the Death Eaters had kidnapped them in mid Horcrux Hunt.

Harry sighed and shut his thoughts down as Hermione and him search for a man name Charlie Swan, their guide obviously. Harry spotted him easily by a cruise cop car holding a sign in neat handwriting, Harry and Hermione Potter. Hermione wanted to be his sister legally so Harry took her to Gringotts and he adopted her into the Potter family, making her his sister in every ways.

Harry took his sister's hand and they both walked up to the chief. "Hello sir." Harry said quietly, but polite. Charlie looked at the young man, startled. He was on the short side. As if he hadn't been able to grow at all and he was skinny. Albet too skinny. And the scars on his face. _'What happened to this young man?' _Charlie thought to himself. Charlie took his hand out and the boy grabbed it, shook it gently. "The names Charlie kid." He chuckled naturally when the boy, no young man gave him a small glare. "Mines Harry sir, Harry Potter. And this young lady is my sister, Hermione." He gestured to the young girl by his side.

Charlie looked at the woman in awe. She was beautiful and had scars just like Harry. In fact, both Potters are beautiful in their own unique way and it was so intense to just look at them. Hermione looked at the man before her, amused at his reactions. Charlie finally snapped from his stupor and nodded to himself as he help the two Potter siblings into loading their things into the trunk.

"So...What made you two move into this little small town of Forks?" Charlie asked, curious. Harry watched the road pass by while his sister answered. "Well sir, we, my brother and I, wanted to get away from England for a while. It was getting to be a little to rough for us to stay and we only wanted to have a peac eful life. We found out about Forks while researching a place that we could stay in and it looked like our kind of place. Small, quiet, and perfectly easy." Hermione said quietly.

Charlie looked thoughtful for a minute before looking at the brother of the Potter siblings. "What about you Harry?" He asked. Harry blinked before he smiled a bit shyly at Charlie, who blushed. "Same as to what Hermione said, sir." Charlie blushed a little harder. Hermione smirked when she saw both Charlie and Harry blushing. "Ju..just call me Charlie. You know, I could show you around a bit if you want to Harry?" He stammered a little. Harry blushed before looking at his sister unsurely.

Harry felt his face flush when he saw Hermione smirk at him. "Oh you two go ahead. I'll get a head start on unpacking once we get to the house." Charlie and Harry just kept blushing even when they got to the house. Harry waved at his sister and he and Charlie drove off. Charlie glanced at Harry beside him and turned his gaze back to the road. "Soo. What do you want to do?" He asked him.

Harry looked at Charlie curiously. "Well what is there to do here?" Charlie mumbled to himself for a few minutes before finally answering. "Well, there's the beach in La Push and I sometimes go fishing with two friends of mine." He said sheepishly. Harry blinked at him for a few minutes before smiling shyly. "I never really learned how to fish." Charlie just grinned at him before facing the road. "I can teach you if you want?" Harry giggled lightly to himself, making Charlie blush.

"Only if you want to Charlie." Harry said and smiled.

Just then Harry knew without a doubt, that coming here to Washington, Forks, was a wonderful idea that Hermione and him had ever thought of. He just knew he see himself with Charlie in the future, if the man wanted to be with him then.

* * *

**Well here we go everyone. The first of many chapters to "Trails to Follow".**

**I do hope you readers enjoyed the first chapter. Next chapter, Hermione meets Jacob and Hermione and Harry meets Charlie's daughter, Bella.**


End file.
